La mort des deux anges !
by Tik4Tak
Summary: Ho oui elle l'a aimée. Soyez en sur ! mais, seulement ça n'a pas suffit alors ... alors, ils ce sont détruis, haïes à en mourir. Seul preuve d’amour qu’ils pouvaient ce donné.


Bon alors sa fait super méga longtemps que j'ai pas posté d"histoire. cependant je n'ai pas cessé d'en écrire, mais je n'écrivai plus trop sur HP. Cette histoire je l'ai écrie en penssant a Hermione et Drago, mais comme je ne poste pas qu'ici, leur noms aparaisse nul par et la magie non plus, cependant c'est bien a eux que je pensais. Bref vous devez surment ne pas vous en préocuper, bref alors voila, j'espère que sa vous plaira !!

* * *

- Dis grand-mère, pourquoi Maman est partie ?

- Votre mère n'a jamais su aimer, elle n'a jamais appris à donner son cœur.

- Mais elle a aimée Papa ?

- Ho oui elle l'a aimée, oui elle a aimée de tout son cœur votre père seulement lui non plus ne savais pas comment donner le sien.

- Alors qu'es ce qu'ils ont fait ?

- Ils ont fait la seul chose qu'ils savaient faire, ils ce sont détruis, haïes à en mourir. Seul preuve d'amour qu'ils pouvaient ce donné.

-Raconte-nous !

- « Ils se sont aimés, d'un amour plein de passion. Seulement la passion sa détruit, sa fait mal .Croyez moi, elle l'a aimée si fort, elle qui d'habitude n'aimai personne, elle n'a pas compris. Elle a eu si peur de baisser les armes, parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle a eu si peur de tomber et de ne pas se relever, qu'elle est restée égale à elle-même, c'est-à-dire détaché de tout. »

- Et Papa ?

- « Lui ? Vous aller me dire que lui aurai pu sauver leur amour, seulement lui non plus n'avait appris à aimer, alors le tableau était vite fait. Ils se sont brisés, brûlés les ailes, de trop s'aimer. Et sans savoir comment ils ont fini par ne plus rien ressentir, même plus l'amour. »

« Elle lui a fait tellement de mal, qu'un jour il en a eu marre, et a dit : « c'est fini, tout est fini » Il la tenu une dernière foi, leur dernière chance de se toucher, sans se briser. Il lui a murmuré : « T'aimé devient faux, je n'arrive même plus à m'en convaincre. Je me reconnais plus, tu m'as changé, on se détruit, tu comprends ! C'est malsain, ca fait trop mal ! ».

- Il ne voulait plus d'elle. ?

- « Si bien sure. Il l'aimait si fort »

- Ba alors ?

- « N'en voulez pas trop a votre père, sa la déchiré, il a essayé de tenir, mais elle l'a trop blessé. Il a essayé de pardonner mais n'a pas réussit, ses effort non pas suffit.»

- Elle était triste ?

- « Votre mère a eu si mal, sa lui a brisé le cœur, son cœur qui pourtant ne ressentait pas grand-chose. Elle c'était voilée la face, ayant toujours voulu croire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais elle au tore, elle a eu mal comme jamais. »

« Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à jouer comme ils le faisaient. Se briser, se déchirer ne menait nul par. Oh les vérités font mal, vous savez ! Et les mensonges sont pires encore. Ils s'aimaient toujours si fort, seulement un peu moins qu'avant et continuer de faire croire le contraire aurait été mal… »

-Grand- mère ?

- ….

-Grand-mère ?

- « Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ? A par se transformer en poussière, s'anéantir l'un l'autre ! Oh, ils ont bien pensés à faire marche arrière, tout recommencer, mais lorsqu'on a plus rien à se dire c'est comme courir après son train … ça serre à rien. »

- Alors ?

- « Alors, ils ont eu mal. Votre père est parti en lui murmurent un doux « oublie- moi », laissant votre mère, sa peine s'écoulent en un ballai de larmes silencieuses, il a ouvert la porte et ai sorti pour ne jamais revenir »

« Votre mère était déjà enceinte de vous, et l'a appris quelques jours plus tard. Elle a mené sa grossesse a terme, avec de grosse difficultés. Elle ne vivait plus, survivait pour juste vous, pour vous donner la vie. Puis une fois qu'elle vous a tenue dans ses bras, elle ma regardée et a dit « je suis désolée, je peux pas.. » et elle aussi est partie s'en jamais revenir »

« Plus tard j'ai appris dans le journal, que deux corps avaient été retrouvé enlacés dans une chambre d'hôtel. La dite chambre avait été ravagé, détruite. Un trop plein de passion je suppose. La police m'a appelé : « il semblerait qu'on est retrouvé votre fille ! » et j'ai tout de suite su, que c'était eux. Dans cette chambre d'hôtel, enfin retrouvés, enfin ensemble, enfin en paix »

- Mon dieu !

- « Le chagrin fait bien des ravages, creuse bien des failles dans le cœur des hommes, brise bien des couples.

Mais l'amour … l'amour…

Tue bien des anges… »

* * *

Et voila, une petite review serait la bienvenue parceque je ne suis aps très fière de se OS, je le trouve bizzard alors j'aimerai votre avie :)

Tak (toute seule) pour vous servire !!


End file.
